


Save a Horse, Ride an Airplane

by outtogarden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Airplane Sex, Airplanes, Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bathroom Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, bad timing, omega alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outtogarden/pseuds/outtogarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred's heat starts in the middle of a long flight due to his inability to responsibly pay attention to his own body. Good thing there happens to be a ridiculously attractive Alpha by the name of Arthur sitting next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a Horse, Ride an Airplane

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a kink meme prompt asking for an England/America scenario in which Alfred goes into heat at the worst possible time.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Flight 37B. If you haven’t already done so, please stow your carry-on luggage underneath the seat in front of you or in an overhead bin. The captain has turned on the ‘Fasten Seat Belt’ sign, so please take your seat and fasten your seat belt.”

Alfred fidgeted nervously in his seat, fumbling at the sides until his hands grasped the two ends of his seat belt and he was able to clink them together. He could see workers through the window buzzing around the plane on the tarmac, signaling with their wands and adjusting ladders and throwing in last minute luggage. Their serious, focused faces did nothing to comfort him, however, and he began to wonder, not for the first time, if going to visit his brother in London had been such a good idea after all. Why did Matthew have to attend university internationally? There was nothing wrong with the schools in America. 

His only comfort was the other omegas seated around him on the plane. Usually it irritated him when there were separate areas for the three different types, but there was something to be said for being surrounded by people who could understand where his fear was coming from. Alfred didn’t consider himself to be a coward by any means, but the idea of being in a confined space for hours on end as he crossed an entire ocean was unappealing to say the least.

All of a sudden, he heard a commotion coming from the flight attendant’s area. There, a few rows away, stood the flight attendant from the beta section with a firm grip on an alpha man’s arm. Alfred felt his breath get caught in his throat as the alpha’s scent drifted to where he was sitting. Oh god…that shouldn’t smell so good. 

“Hold up, Feliks, there’s been an issue,” a lanky, brunette beta informed the flamboyant attendant of the omega section. “Apparently, this flight was overbooked and there aren’t enough seats in the alpha or the beta section. Got any spare room back here?”

The alpha in question appeared to be slightly bored by the whole ordeal, if the blank look on his face was anything to go by. He was wearing a well-tailored suit and carrying nothing but a briefcase, so he obviously was some sort of businessman. His upright posture screamed professionalism and propriety, both admirable qualities to have in a mate. Every unmated omega on the plan had their eyes on him and Alfred was no exception.

Feliks turned to survey the seats, searching for one that didn’t contain a nervous omega. Alfred gulped when he realized that the seat next to his was the only one available. Feliks seemed to notice this too, as he looked back at the alpha and jerked his head in Alfred’s direction. 

“That one there is empty. No, like, funny business, okay?” 

“Of course,” the alpha said pleasantly, nodding his head as he made his way towards his seat. Alfred watched him with a curious interest, his previous worries about flying forgotten. The man reached up to stow his briefcase in the overhead compartment and then looked down at Alfred, offering a friendly smile.

“Hello there,” he said as he took his seat and extended his hand. “I’m Arthur.”

Alfred felt himself shiver. This guy had a British accent, too?! That seemed downright unfair to the rest of the world. Alfred took a discreet sniff, absorbing the scent infusing the air beside him. Arthur was clearly without a mate, which was possibly the most shocking thing Alfred had ever learned. 

“Alfred,” he replied, sliding his hand into Arthur’s slightly smaller one. Usually alphas had larger hands, but Alfred found that he didn’t mind. Besides, Alfred had always been something of a big omega to begin with. Arthur’s hand was smooth and soft and Alfred couldn’t stop himself from wondering what it would feel like running over his skin. He really needed to get his hormones in check if he was going to survive the flight. Why was he reacting so strongly, anyway? He normally only felt like this when he was about to go into heat, but that was impossible because…

Frantically, Alfred tried to remember the exact date of his last heat. He had them once every three months and he knew the last one had been around the same time as he started planning his trip to visit Matthew. Which…wasn’t that long ago, right? That had been in May and it was only August.

Oh shit.

That was bad. Should he get off the plane? He should be fine for a few hours, but what if he underestimated how far along he was and went into heat while in the air? Then again, he had been waiting to see Matthew for ages and he doubted he would have enough time to reschedule a flight before his own classes started back up again. He really needed to start paying closer attention to his own body. 

“Are you alright, love?” Arthur asked, frowning in concern at the signs of distress in Alfred’s scent. With embarrassment, Alfred realized that his hand was still clutching Arthur’s and released it as if he had been shocked.

“S-sorry!” he stammered. “I was just lost in thought!” He smiled at Arthur somewhat shyly, lowering his eyelids in a flirtatious fashion typical of omegas, then realized what he was doing and wrenched his gaze away to scowl out the window. He hated it when he acted demure, but sometimes when around a particularly appealing alpha he just couldn’t help himself. 

Arthur chuckled and Alfred decided he really liked the way it sounded. “It’s fine. It happens to the best of us.”

Just then, the plane started moving forward and all of Alfred’s concerns about the actual flying part of the flight returned to him in a rush. His hands flew to grip the edges of the seat and the blood rushed from his face and although he knew he wasn’t the only omega doing such, he still felt embarrassed in the back of his mind. 

“Passengers and attendants, please prepare for take-off.”

There was no turning back now. He was going to be stuck on the plane for the next several hours with nothing but a great body of water underneath them, providing no land in the event that an emergency landing would be needed. Not only that, but he had one of the most appealing alphas he had ever seen sitting next to him and if they hadn’t been just as concerned about the take-off as he was, he would have a cabin of jealous omegas glaring at him. He was so lost in his own thoughts and worries that he didn’t realize how terrified he must have looked.

“Would you like to hold my hand?” came the question, smooth as a still lake and just as alluring. 

“Oh, um…” Alfred cursed himself for the blush he knew was present on his face, but nonetheless accepted the offered hand in his and squeezed it tightly. “Thanks.” He didn’t want to admit it, but the contact immediately relaxed his frayed nerves and he found himself practically basking in the comforting scent of the alpha.

“It’s my pleasure,” Arthur said with a smile, observing the distressed omega out of the corner of his eye. As the plane began to pick up speed, Alfred sunk further into his seat and tried to avoid looking out the window at the ground rushing past. “For what reason are you flying to London? If you don’t mind my asking.”

Alfred shook his head, grateful for the obvious attempt at distracting him. “Not at all. I’m visiting my brother. He’s studying there.” As soon as he stopped speaking, he could feel the body of the craft begin to tilt upwards, leaving the ground behind in favor of being airborne. The hand that wasn’t being clutched in a crushing grip came around to Alfred’s shoulder, rubbing softly and protectively.

“There, you’re alright, love,” Arthur cooed, alpha instincts screaming at him to reassure the frightened omega even if he wasn’t Arthur’s mate. It worked better than it should have, considering they had just met, but Alfred was pleased nonetheless when they eventually made it to a cruising altitude and the plane leveled off. Almost reluctantly, he released Arthur’s hand and offered a thankful smile, determined that he would need no more help from the other man for the rest of the flight, upcoming heat be damned. 

He made it for three hours.

He tried distracting himself with ordering various snacks, fiddling with the small TV screen on the back of the seat in front of him, and looking out the window, but he could only consume so many peanuts and scroll through so many boring, old movies and stare at so many clouds before he had to face the facts. He had misjudged how long it would take for him to fully go into heat and not even halfway into the flight, he found himself beginning to squirm a little desperately in his seat.

He tried to tell himself not to panic, to go back to the TV screen and distract himself with a movie, but when he was unable to remain calm it only further frustrated him and elevated his levels of distress. At least it was taking his mind off his lingering fear of flying. So far, it seemed that nobody had noticed, but it wouldn’t be long before his heat hormones went into full effect and the entire cabin would realize what was happening. More importantly, the incredibly desirable alpha sitting next to him would notice what was happening. 

What was he going to do? His heats were bad enough when he was alone in the safety of his home and he had his nest and his dildos and vibrators to comfort him. He knew from experience that once he got started, he wouldn’t be able to stop until his body was back to normal. Maybe he should get up and go hide in the bathroom until the flight was over? But surely at some point in the next few hours, someone else would need to use it. He was so screwed. 

Sure enough, after another few minutes of shuffling and failing to get comfortable, Arthur looked over at him sharply with realization in his eyes, forgetting about the magazine he had been perusing instantly. Alfred gazed back desperately, needing something as his heat snowballed with every passing second. It didn’t usually hit him so fast and so hard; it was like his body was punishing him for being such an idiot and not paying closer attention to his schedule. 

He couldn’t stop himself for leaning a little closer to Arthur: tempting, inviting, confirming to the alpha that he was an omega in heat with certain needs. Arthur growled lowly in his throat and dropped his magazine on the ground, reaching out to grasp at Alfred’s shoulders. He pressed his nose into Alfred’s neck and inhaled deeply.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me,” he whispered, voice already thick with desire. Alfred whimpered and tilted his head to expose more of his neck in a submissive gesture. He had never been around an alpha while he was in heat before—with good reason—but the need was so intense, much more than he had ever imagined. It would be fine for Arthur to just fuck him in the seat, right? 

By then, the flight attendant had taken notice of what was happening between them and was rushing over in a panic. 

“Okay, like, stay calm!” he shouted to the cabin full of omegas. His cry alerted the other people in the section as to what was going on and many of the unmated omegas were becoming interested in the scent of possessiveness that had begun to emanate from Arthur. 

Alfred only barely refrained from whining once the flight attendant—Feliks, according to the name tag—reached them and began to pull Arthur away from him. It probably hadn’t been a good idea to leave an omega as the only flight attendant for the section, however, for Feliks was no match for Arthur’s lust-fueled strength and Arthur broke free with ease. Alfred found himself being yanked out of his seat and into Arthur’s arms, which curled protectively around him as Alfred buried his face in Arthur’s chest and felt his knees weaken from the incredible scent. A small part of him recognized that he should push away and that everything was happening too fast, but he was completely powerless to stop it. 

“Sir, release him!” Feliks pleaded helplessly, reaching out his hands as if wanting to tug Alfred away, but knowing he wasn’t strong enough. Craning his head towards the other sections of the plane, he shouted, “I need, like, some beta backup!”

“He’s mine,” Arthur growled, using his grip on Alfred to pull them away. Where they were going, Alfred didn’t know, but if it involved him and Arthur removing their clothing, he was all for it. The brunette attendant from earlier poked his head through the section divider curiously, unable to detect the stench of Alfred’s heat hormones from a distance with his muted beta senses.

“What’s going on, Feliks?” he asked.

“Problems!” Feliks screeched, unable to articulate through the stress of the situation. This was just fine with Arthur, as it allowed him to further his escape with Alfred without interruption. Alfred had begun to rut into Arthur’s hip as they walked, desperate for relief and uncaring of how humiliated he would be from the gesture at any other time.   
“Oh!” The beta attendant finally spotted the omega being dragged down the length of the plane towards the bathroom in the back. “Stop! Let him go!” he commanded as he raced over to them. 

Arthur merely shot him a look that made it very clear he had no intention of doing anything of the sort. It seemed that some of the omegas that had the presence of mind to realize that Arthur wasn’t Alfred’s mate wanted to stand up and do something to help, but one fierce glare from Arthur froze them to their seats. Instead, Arthur focused on nothing but bringing the willing omega in his arms to a more secluded place where he would proceed to claim him.

Before the beta attendant could reach them, Arthur and Alfred maneuvered to the back of the plane and Arthur wasted no time in pulling them into the bathroom and locking the door behind them. He could hear the remnants of frantic shouts and voiced concerns from the omega section, but he filed it under “Extremely Unimportant” and instead turned to the highly attractive omega that was practically quivering in need. 

Alfred backed into the corner of the tiny space and only barely refrained from pawing at Arthur. He did, however, allow a hand to trail down his own body and palm at the aching erection in his jeans. In the confined bathroom, the thick scent of desire and domination from Arthur became even more cloying, heightening his desire and arousal.  
“It’s locked from the inside!” They could hear the panicked voices of the flight attendants, muffled by the door, but Alfred didn’t have much time to ponder it as his shoulders were suddenly grabbed and he was pulled into a bruising kiss.

“There, there,” Arthur crooned against his lips as he grabbed Alfred’s hand. “Let me take care of you.”

“Do you think we could get it open if we, like, hit the door down?”

“Are you crazy, Feliks? We could hurt them!”

Alfred moaned loudly as Arthur unbuttoned his pants and reached in to grab and stroke his cock. Oh, that felt amazing! Arthur trailed kisses along his neck, allowing Alfred to tangle his fingers into Arthur’s soft, clean hair and thrust into his hand. 

“From the sounds of it, we’re already too late. We don’t have any other option but to leave them alone…”

“Nnngh!” As much as Alfred loved the hand stroking him, he wanted, no, needed, his pleasure from somewhere else. He needed to be filled with cock and cum and bred until he was too pregnant to walk and he needed it that instant. 

“Just relax,” Arthur reassured. “I promise to take good care of you.” Alfred nodded numbly as his pants were pulled down to his ankles, exposing his lower half, and he was gently turned to face the wall. “Put your hands out to brace yourself,” Arthur instructed. Alfred heard the sound of a belt buckle being undone through his hazy mind and pushed his backside out to further tempt the alpha. Thankfully, his entrance needed no additional lubrication, as it was already leaking the slick he produced during his heat profusely.   
The sound of fabric rustling was soon followed by warm, strong arms wrapping around his torso and hot breath tickling his ear. He could feel Arthur’s trim chest pressing up against his back and during the moment of complete silence, Arthur pressed his cockhead against Alfred’s hole. Alfred shivered, wanting to just get on with—

“Ready, love?” Arthur whispered lustfully into his ear. Alfred nodded eagerly, opening his mouth to respond in the affirmative, but before he could form words, Arthur thrust his hips forward and buried his cock deep inside Alfred’s body. Alfred cried out loudly, but not in pain. Far from it. The sheer sense of being claimed was incredible, mind-blowing, euphoric, and fuck if his brain could come up with a better way to describe it. He felt that there was absolutely nothing in the world he had ever wanted more than that moment. Even though they were in a cramped bathroom miles above the Atlantic Ocean, it was perfect. 

“Oh dear god,” Arthur moaned, tightening his grip around Alfred’s middle. “You feel amazing.” Alfred whimpered in pleasure as his passage fluttered and adjusted around the intrusion and leaned his head against the cool wall of the bathroom. After a moment, Arthur withdrew slightly and rolled his hips forward, moaning as his cock was easily swallowed back up by Alfred’s hole. 

“More,” Alfred pleaded, trying to thrust his hips backwards to fuck himself on Arthur’s dick. Arthur growled and gladly fulfilled the wish, using his grip around Alfred’s stomach to give him leverage for beginning to pump his hips back and forth in earnest. Alfred had never felt so much bliss in his entire life; it was as if every pore was radiating pure pleasure. Not only was the physical stimulation nearly overwhelming, but the sheer knowledge that he was finally being mated made everything that much better. 

“Mine,” Arthur declared fiercely as he leaned forward a bit more and closed his teeth harshly on a spot on Alfred’s neck, sucking on it afterwards to ensure that the mark would be there for quite some time. Alfred grunted in response and bared his neck to allow further ease of access. He couldn’t stop himself from curling his fingers, scratching on the surface of the wall. He wished that he had blankets he could fist his hands into, or that he could simply not be upright for that matter. 

“Ohhh yes!” Alfred screamed as he felt Arthur hit a particular spot inside of him. “There, yes, fuck me there again god yes!” He didn’t give a shit that everyone in the omega section—hell, probably the entire plane—could hear the noises they were making.

“Mmmph Alfred! Oh god you’re so gorgeous, love,” Arthur praised. “Mine, mine, mine.” He punctuated each word with a sharp thrust directly where it would give Alfred the most pleasure and worshipped Alfred’s hips and waist with his hands. He could feel Alfred’s limbs tremble from the force of their sex and the effort to remain standing and sped up his motions even more, relishing in the feeling of Alfred’s tightness stretching over him again and again.

Alfred felt himself rapidly nearing the edge of release as the ecstasy Arthur was giving him became almost blinding. He allowed his head to loll back and rest on Arthur’s shoulder as he relished in what it felt like to be so completely surrounded by his alpha.

Arthur reached downwards so that his hand was gripping Alfred’s cock instead of his waist and began to stroke. He kissed Alfred’s temple and trailed his lips down to his ear, whispering, “Come for me. Let me hear you scream.”

Alfred let the words wash over him and banished the last remnants of coherent thought from his mind as the pleasure carried him away. The rapidity of the situation, Arthur’s moist breath panting in his ear and on his neck, the hard cock pounding into his sweet spot: it was all just too much and Alfred found himself orgasming with a shout of Arthur’s name on his lips. It was so much better than it usually was during his heats. Long hours of masturbation were nothing in comparison to being brought to ecstasy by an alpha. 

When he was brought down from his high, it took him a moment to realize that Arthur had stopped moving. It took him another moment to realize that Arthur had stopped moving because he had cum and was knotting. A rush of fear washed over Alfred as he absorbed that information. Arthur had just mated with him and that wasn’t something that was meant to be taken lightly. Mating was generally a permanent thing, but what would happen now that his mate was essentially a stranger? Arthur was going to leave him, wasn’t he?! Obviously Arthur lived in England. He wasn’t going to want some stupid omega that wasn’t even responsible enough to schedule a flight around his heat cycle. He was going to be left alone without a mate, but no potential alpha would ever want him because Arthur’s scent would stick to him for the rest of his life. Not only that, but there was a chance that he was pregnant since Arthur was knotting. He couldn’t take care of a child on his own! He was going to end up out on the streets and—

Arthur was quick to pick up on the distress in Alfred’s scent. Alfred hadn’t even noticed that he had begun shaking until he felt a soothing hand running down his spine and lips press against his neck. 

“What’s wrong, love?” 

Alfred swallowed and leaned his forehead against the wall. “I’m sorry,” he choked out.

“For what?” Arthur asked, continuing to stroke Alfred’s shoulders and arms and sides.

“For being so stupid,” Alfred said, referring to his obvious failure to pay attention to himself.

Arthur was quiet for a moment before he made a kind of harrumph sound. “You may have neglected an important duty by not knowing you were about to go into heat, but that doesn’t make you stupid.”

Alfred felt slightly better at that, but the fear was still lingering. “What’s going to happen now?” he asked timidly, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

“Now I’m going to finish knotting,” Arthur answered immediately. “And then I imagine we’ll have to stay in here for the rest of the flight. When we land, they will likely take us to an empty room in the airport until your heat is over.” When Alfred remained tense, he continued in a softer tone. “After that, I was hoping you would allow me to take you out to dinner.”

Alfred craned his head around to stare at Arthur with wide, hopeful eyes. “Really? You aren’t going to leave?”

“No, you’re mine now. When I told you I would take care of you, I meant it. My work has an opening at the American branch and I’m sure they will allow me to transfer,” Arthur said seriously. “Besides,” he said in a lighter tone, “I was planning on asking you out anyway.”

The flight attendants left them alone for the rest of the journey across the Atlantic and presumably directed everyone in the omega section to the beta bathroom when it was needed. When they landed, a red-faced worker came and—after making sure that they were in between mating sessions—led the pair into an unused airport office. They were brought food and blankets and happily made themselves comfortable as they had sex and got to know each other. 

When it was finally over several days later, they emerged from their makeshift nest to the irritated glares from airport workers. Luckily, someone had thought to extract Matthew’s number from Alfred and had contacted him about the situation. He had offered to come pick the two of them up, but Arthur politely declined in favor of making good on his word and taking Alfred out to dinner. Sure, it was a little strange that they were doing everything backwards, but it worked and they were happy and that’s all that really mattered. 

They lived happily ever after (but not before Matthew gave them both the lecture of a lifetime).


End file.
